Everyone Loves a Rebel
by sneakybg91
Summary: Rose made a list her 3rd year at Hogwarts of all the things she wanted to do before she left. She's finally down to two- both of which leave her a little too close to a professor, and a lot closer to a handsome Hufflepuff. What and who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, I need to point out that the general idea of this story is not intended for the little witches and wizards out there. Go ahead and give them a blood pop, a licorice wand, or a pumpkin pasty and send them on their merry way. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>LEFT TO DO<span>

_#12 – name a baby dragon *Swedish short snout, "Pokey"*_  
><em>#27 – ride a quidditch broom *Nimbus 2001*<em>  
><em>#31 – get a love note from an admirer *that guy in the pub with the curly brown hair… yum*<em>  
><strong>#56 – Lose y…<strong>

I stared down at #56. _Why did I even write this? Is this what was deemed "crazy" when I was twelve? Now it seems like something I could have done a long time ago without even thinking about it. _

But there it was, sitting, permanently etched onto the parchment, taunting me.

"Hello, Rose, m'dear." My friend Ellen popped into the Ravenclaw girls' dorm. "What you looking at?"

"My Hogwart's Bucket List."

"Get any crossed off while you were in Romania over break?" she jumped onto my bed next to me.

"12, 27, and 31." I handed the piece of parchment to her.

"So that leave just #73, 'get a teacher to tell you a really personal secret', and #56, 'lose your... _virginity_'? Rose, I thought you were going to take this one off!" Ellen set the list down and gave me "the eye".

"I was," I picked it up and tucked it back into my trunk, "but I got to thinking, what kind of person crosses stuff off a Bucket List? A quitter, Ell. That's who. I've just got to complete the list as written."

She shook her head, realizing that she could not win a fight with me. "Whatever you say. So, any ideas on who you can use?"

"I was thinking I could probably get Professor Lupin-"

"WHAT? A TEACHER?" Ellen shouted.

"Shut it, you tosser! I wasn't referring to #56! I was referring to #73! Jeez, have a bloody cow, why don't you?"

She looked relieved. Then we both burst into hysterical laughter.

"Hello," Cho Chang came into the room and sat on her bed. "What're you laughing about?"

"Oh, just Ellen's lust for a certain teacher." I smirked.

The shock on Cho's face was clear as day.

"That was a joke, Cho." I shook my head. "Lighten up." I grabbed my copy of _Standard Book of Spells, Year Six_ and made my way out of the tower.

Settled in class ten minutes later, I saw Cedric Diggory walk in.

"This seat taken?" he smiled down at me.

"Nope, go for it." My smile was automatic. He tossed his books onto the desk and sat down.

"You're… Rosaline, right?"

"I go by Rose, but yes, that's me." I pulled out parchment and a quill.

He held out his hand. "Cedric. Pleasure to finally meet you."

"You, too. It's nice to have a friend in Hufflepuff." I shook his firm hand.

"I've always liked Ravenclaw girls. No drama, just the way it is." He got himself ready for the start of class.

_He could be a candidate for #56… SHUT UP, ROSE._

"Today, we will be studying the hair-growth and hair-removal spells…" Professor Flitwick began.

An hour later, my mind was in a whirl. Cedric and I had been writing notes during the entire class, and he was wonderful.

**_HEY ROSE- FLITWICK IS A FASHION NIGHTMARE. AM I RIGHT?_**

**_ Hahaha you're right. You know, I think those pantaloons are circa 1790…_**

**_ : ) YOU'RE FUNNY._**

**_ Surprised the smart girl has a sense of humor?_**

**_ NO, AMAZED IS MORE LIKE IT._**

**_ Why amazed?_**

**_ I HAVE NEVER MET ANYONE LIKE YOU. BRAINS, BEAUTY, AND HUMOR? TRIPLE THREAT!_**

**_ : ) Did I mention I also single-handedly saved a group of first-years from a burning building? All while juggling three baby acromantulas and a pigmy puff?_**

**_HAR HAR. : )_**

**_Excuse me while I fix ol' Flitwick. His lesson is putting ME to sleep…_**

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Marvolio?"

"These hair removal charms, are they merely for use on humans, or could you, by chance, use it on an animal?" I questioned.

"An animal?"

"Yes. Take dogs for example. Human hair follicles are immensely different than dog fur. Will the spell still work?"

Flitwick looked stumped. "Uh, well, I don't know. I suppose we could try…"

For the rest of the class period we used the spell on animals. Cedric and I took turns removing the fur from a cat. He started getting fancy, taking off fur in patterns. He even spelled my name- that got me laughing.

After class was over, I gathered my belongings and headed for the door.

"Hey, Rose!"

I turned around and saw Cedric. "What's up?"

"Here, let me take your bag." He took my satchel and walked with me. "Class was great."

"Yeah, it was." I laughed as we moved outside into the courtyard. "I cannot wait to get out of this cold and sit next to the fireplace with a good book." I shivered, pulling my cape a little tighter.

"Use my scarf." He pulled off his Hufflepuff scarf and wrapped it around my neck loosely.

"Thanks." I pulled it tight. We kept talking until we reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower.

"I had a great couple of hours. I do hope I'll see you again soon." He said, handing me back my bag.

"Yeah, definitely." I went to take off his scarf.

"Keep it for now," he held up his hand. "I have to stop by your common room tonight anyway to talk to one of your Prefects. I'll pick it up then. That way we have to see each other again." He smiled.

"Oh, okay." I smiled back. "See you later!" I walked up to the door and knocked.

"What breaks but never falls? What falls but never breaks?" The knocker stated.

I thought for a moment. "What falls and breaks…?" I pondered. Then it hit me. "Day and night."

"Correct. You may enter." The door opened and I hopped inside, eager to spill the past few hours to Ellen.

"He gave you his scarf?" Ellen giggled. "He's really fit, Rose. You should go after him."

"Well, for like a second today… I thought he could be my #56."

Her eyes lit up. "Yes! Tonight. Ask him to show you the prefect baths, and go for it!"

My jaw dropped. "So soon? Aren't I supposed to like… get to know him first?"

"Oh, you want a relationship with him?" she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, duh! This list isn't going to be my life. I would still love a boyfriend. You know, to accompany me places and whatnot?" I smiled. "For being so smart, sometimes I wonder how you got into Ravenclaw."

She threw her journal at me. "You're such a minger."

I smirked. "I don't know. Maybe I'll go for it tonight. See how he reacts. That'll give me an idea on what kind of guy he is. If he's not my type, I'll get #56 over with and I can move on with my life."

She sighed and closed her eyes. She rested her head on the back of the chair and licked her lips. "Wish I was you, that's for sure."

I curled up in my chair with my book, _A Day in the Life of an Astronomer_. Within minutes, I had dozed off.

* * *

><p>"Rose, wake up!" I heard Ellen shout. My eyes darted open and I sat upright.<p>

"What? What's wrong?" I shouted.

"Cedric's outside the common room. He asked for you, and I said you wanted to see the Prefect's bathroom. He said he'd take you!" she grinned.

I ran up to my room in a moment and brushed my hair. I had to assume my makeup looked alright, so I rushed back downstairs with his scarf.

He was waiting just outside the door.

"Hello, you." He said with a courageous grin.

"Hi." I blushed. "Here's your scarf."

He took it from my hand and tossed it over his shoulders. "Come with me," he cooed, offering his arm. "Your friend Ellen said you wanted to see some restricted areas?"

I blushed again. "Yeah, that'd be wicked. And I'm really sorry if she came on too strong." I put my arm through his and what felt like an electric current hummed through my fingers and up my arm. We started to walk.

"Not at all. She's delightfully charismatic."

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?"

He shook his head. "I'm a pretty good guy. Most people don't question me. Comes in handy."

A few minutes later we reached a door.

"_Pine fresh_." He whispered. The door creaked open, and I saw the most beautiful baths I'd ever seen.

"Whoa!" I rushed forward. Thankfully, the room was empty. Not only would it have been embarrassing to see anyone naked in there, but it would have ruined my plan for the potential #56 in progress.

I looked around at the maze of pipes that led to the large pool bath in the center. There were soaps in all colors and fragrances.

"It's a great place to relax." He said. "I like to come here after quidditch matches to cool down."

The idea of him naked in a tub had me going.

"Oh, really?" I moved closer to him, my hands shaking slightly.

"Yeah. It's only nice when Myrtle isn't around."

"Myrtle?" I started looking around for a girl.

He chuckled. "Ghost of a girl. She can be particularly nasty. Thankfully I heard she's been taking up residence in a bathroom on the first floor the past couple of weeks."

"Oh, good." I took the last step toward him until I was inches away. Then I let my hand slowly take his.

He looked down at me and I could see a softness in his eyes I'd never noticed before.

"Your eyes-" I started.

His lips were on mine before I could finish coming on to him. He pulled away a moment later.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered frantically, "I know that was wrong, I shouldn't have-"

It was my turn to cut him off then. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. I felt his hands fall in place right above my waist.

We kissed for a couple minutes. But I wanted to get down to business. I pulled away.

"Will we be alone in here for a while?" I asked.

He nodded. "Scheduling is hectic for prefects. No one ever comes in here after dinner."

"Good." I took a small step back and unbuttoned my shirt. "I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open. I looked around. I was still sitting in the common room.

_Thank heavens. It was just a dream_.

I sat up in my chair and stretched. "Oh, hey Rose," Penelope Clearwater walked past me. "Cedric Diggory was just here and I told him I'd wake you up, but he said he'd come by and get his scarf tomorrow."

"Oh," my heart sank in both relief and disappointment. "Thanks." She disappeared and I sat pensive for a long while. I felt like an idiot- why would I try to finish #56 within a day of finally getting to know Cedric? It was crazy! It wouldn't be adventurous, it would be whore-ish!

I thanked my lucky stars I had fallen asleep like I had. I could just picture his response:

"What's wrong with you, Rose? I mean, I don't like you enough to do THAT..."

_Phew_.

I finally headed up to my bed. Ellen, who was sitting on her bed reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, started flipping out as I came in.

"Well, how was it?"

"Didn't happen." I whispered, afraid we would wake up some of the other girls.

"HE REJECTED YOU?"

"NO, SHH!" I whispered frantically. "I fell asleep. Penelope Clearwater sent him off before I could even say hello."

"Oh, you didn't even go anywhere with him?"

"No."

"Well, maybe next time." She said nonchalant.

"No, I don't think so." I plopped down on my bed next to hers and started to take off my shoes and socks. "It seems really crazy the more I think about it."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank GOD!"

I laughed, standing up to take off my sweater. "You're pleased?"

"Yes, of course! I just went along with it because I was being a good friend." She smiled, setting her book down and sliding under the covers.

"No one will blame me for crossing that off my list, will they?"

"Not unless they're right foul gits." She leaned over and put a hand on my shoulder. "But I do still think you should go after him. He's a wonderful guy, far as I've heard from Ernie. He'd be an excellent boyfriend."

Ernie, Ellen's boyfriend, was in Hufflepuff with Cedric, and liked to think they were closer friends than they actually were. Ernie was a very nice guy, but not the coolest of the bunch.

"I think you're right, Ell. And Cedric told Penelope he'd be by tomorrow to see me." I grinned.

"We have tomorrow off as well." She put her hair up for bed.

"Really?" I grinned again.

"Yes, I guess a first year brewed his forgetfulness draft incorrectly, and blew up part of the dungeon! Dumbledore's cancelled classes tomorrow so the teachers can help repair the damage, plus a bunch of first years are in the Hospital Wing with major burns. I guess it was your lucky day 'cause it sure wasn't theirs." She giggled.

"I'm feeling a trip to Hogsmeade is in order."

"We'll ask Flitwick in the morning." She finally blew out the candle next to her bed and turned over.

* * *

><p>The next morning we left the faculty lounge area, happier than ever. I just happened to be one of Flitwick's favorite students, so he gave us four passes to leave the school grounds. We started heading back to our dorms to get changed when I heard someone call my name.<p>

"Oi, Rose! Hey!"

I looked up to see Cedric jogging toward me, his face a little flushed.

"Hello, Cedric."

He smiled, breathing quickly. "I went to the Ravenclaw common room, but you weren't there. Someone told me I might find you headed to the faculty room."

Ellen stuck out her hand, being the in-your-face girl I knew and loved. "Hi, Cedric. My name's Ellen. I'm Rose's best friend. Actually, my boyfriend is in Hufflepuff with you."

Cedric shook her hand earnestly. "Oh, really? Who?"

"Ernie MacMillan."

"Oh, yes. Nice lad." He smirked. "Rose, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me? Maybe get a butterbeer and go for a walk?"

"We were just headed there ourselves!" Ellen cheered. "I have to go fetch Ernie, shall we meet you two at the carriages?"

"Sure." I said, pushing her away. "I need to get Cedric his scarf anyway."

Ellen hurried off (probably to go tell Ernie), and I started walking with Cedric back to Ravenclaw Tower. Being a prefect, he was allowed into Ravenclaw Tower, and he even came up the girls dormitory steps without injury- I'd seen a fair few boys attempt that and they all ended up face down on the floor below. We got to my room and he glanced around.

His scarf was lying across my chair (I'd been smart enough to move it off my pillow this morning- I couldn't help but sleep next to it- it smelled just like Cedric. And he smelled wonderful), so I picked it up and wrapped it around his neck. "There. Lovely."

He blushed and turned to leave.

_It's too bad I wasn't interested in number 56 right now because this would have been the perfect timing._

"I'll meet you right down there. I need to change into some more weather appropriate clothes." I said. He nodded and left the room. I waited until his footsteps grew fainter, then I shut the door and started throwing my muggle clothes around the room. "What to wear?" I pondered.

Five minutes later I was dressed for chilly weather and ready to go. I ran downstairs and Cedric held out his arm. "Ready?"

I took his arm, happiness building inside me. "I am if you are."

He nodded and smiled, as if he knew everything I was feeling.


End file.
